<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out Of Commission by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812361">Out Of Commission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korekiyo is sick and Shuichi gives him cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out Of Commission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't seen a single sickfic about these two so I decided to make one. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, where's Korekiyo?” Kaito asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else was gathered in the dining hall except for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was normally on time, but it was halfway through breakfast, and there was no sign of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuichi, could you please go check on him.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh? Why me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because. Now please go.” Kirumi said in her normal calm tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He gave Kirumi a smile before exiting the room and beginning to walk down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was honestly curious why Korekiyo was absent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really wasn't like him to not be present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what was he up to?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shuichi finally arrived at his door and knocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard shuffling behind the door before it was finally opened by Korekiyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Man, he looked awful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in a baggy shirt and shorts, his hair was a mess, there were dark marks under his eyes, and his face was extremely pale in contrast to his flushed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Are you ok?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice sounded awful as well, as if it hurt to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a fever?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He put his hand up to his own forehead, only to remember that his hands still had those bandages on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi took a step forward and stood on his tiptoes before putting a hand on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you're definitely burning up. Is there anything I can do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Goodbye.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before he could protest, the door was closed in his face and he heard hoarse coughing from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi sighed as he started walking back towards the dining hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped that the anthropologist would be ok on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Shuichi, you're back. Will you please inform us on where Korekiyo is?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s sick. He has a pretty high fever but when I offered to help, he kicked me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course the demon boy is all defensive!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up Kokichi!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shuichi, I have a favor to ask of you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes Kirumi?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Will you go back and stay with Korekiyo? I know he rejected your help but I don't trust him to take good care of himself.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Um, if he’ll let me back in, then sure.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She gave a little nod before walking off towards Maki who was chasing Kokichi and screaming at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This class was so chaotic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korekiyo sighed when he heard someone knocking on his door again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he had explicitly stated to Shuichi that he wanted to be left alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he reluctantly stood up and opened the door to see the detective standing there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I said I would like to be left alone.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kirumi told me to come and stay with you to make sure you were taking care of yourself.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is that really necessary?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Will you please just cooperate?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korekiyo moved aside to let Shuichi in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do whatever you want, just refrain from touching anything.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He flopped face first onto his bed while Shuichi looked around and sat down in a chair by his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't sleep can you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How did you know?” He snickered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I might be able to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korekiyo had to admit, he was surprised when Shuichi climbed onto the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what are you-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It's called cuddling. Just relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi gently ran his fingers through the other boy's hair, which was a lot softer then he had imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize that you might get sick right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You have a mask on. It'll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don't blame me if you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter around the other boy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>